The Prisoner
by LaFidelMon
Summary: El infierno se había cernido sobre la vida de Regina Mills desde aquel fatídico 28 de noviembre de 1948. Alejada de sus seres queridos y despojada de toda dignidad humana, Regina se ve obligada a lidiar con los fríos y azules ojos del demonio en persona, el comandante Eduard Steklov. Sin embargo, la joven está a punto de descubrir que nadie es lo que parece... ni quien dice ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas! He decidido hacer un "especial San Valentín Swan Queen" con un nuevo fic cuya extensión será la de cinco capítulos cortos! Se trata de una mini historieta, de la cual publicaré un capítulo por día (según la acogida que vea que está teniendo jajaja)**

**Aviso que es algo fuerte ya que hay escenas violentas y muy sexuales por lo que podría considerarlo rated M**

**Espero que os guste y consiga engancharos ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Siberia**

Frío. Aquella era la única palabra que le venía a la mente una y otra vez, incesable, incansable. Un frío asolador que hacía chirriar todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Tiritaba, respiraba con convulsiones y sus dientes rechinaban. Incluso podía jurar que había dejado de sentir, desde hacía horas, sus extremidades. Pies y manos atados concienzudamente con cuerdas que raspaban su piel cual limas. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, ella ya no sentía nada. Había dejado de sentir aquel pánico aterrador que invadió todo su ser en a penas un segundo, ese fatídico instante en que notó cómo alguien la sujetaba por detrás y cómo su visión se ennegrecía cuando cubrían su rostro con una bolsa de tela. La cruda realidad era sólo una: la habían secuestrado. ¿Quién? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué? Tampoco. Mil ideas habían cruzado su mente durante todo aquel tiempo. No sabía dónde la llevaban, pero a juzgar por el trayecto intuía que era algún sitio lejano.

Pensaba en su marido, Daniel, y en lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Divagaba sobre si podría volver a verle alguna vez, si sus captores pedirían un rescate, si intentarían chantajearle de algún modo... Respiró hondo e intentó reprimir el llanto. Sabía que debía ser fuerte y que llorar no iba a servirle de nada, pues ya había malgastado horas y horas haciéndolo y tan sólo se había ganado varias reprimendas de sus secuestradores. Con todo, el viciado aire que se respiraba dentro de aquella bolsa de tela le dificultaba el intento de relajación.

El coche se detuvo, lo sabía porque el ruido del motor había cesado y por los murmullos de los hombres que tenía al lado. Alguien la sujetó del brazo y le gritó: "¡Arriba!". Ella obedeció sin rechistar, pues sabía que la cooperación era algo vital para la supervivencia en casos como aquel. Bajó del coche, dejándose guiar por aquellos hombres y se echó a andar. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto rato en el exterior, andando, por lo que supuso que habrían llegado a su destino. El frío que sentía en aquel instante no tenía comparación con nada y empezaba a temer perder la consciencia.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta, chirriante, y entraron en un edificio. Pasos y más pasos. Seguían en línea recta, giraban, bajan escaleras... aquello era una constante. No sabía cuántos pisos habrían bajado ya o si podía existir un sótano más profundo que aquel. De nuevo, una puerta. Oyó voces, sus secuestradores estaban hablando en un idioma que no comprendía y su acento le resultaba familiar. Alguien hizo que se sentara bruscamente en una silla, cuya dureza hizo suponerle que sería de metal. Fue entonces cuando, tal como había desaparecido, recobró la vista. Le habían quitado, al fin, aquella bolsa y lo primero que instintivamente hizo fue cerrar los ojos, reticente al enorme foco de luz que la apuntaba. Poco a poco, y con sumo cuidado, los fue abriendo.

La sala era pequeña, diminuta. Tenía las paredes cubiertas de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de aislante. Delante suyo había una mesa de madera, otra silla y aquel dichoso foco de luz que la cegaba. Dos hombres flanqueaban la única entrada de la estancia, uno alto y castaño y el otro bajito y moreno. Los miró atentamente, pues ellos debían ser sus captores. Intentaba memorizar bien sus rasgos cuando de nuevo el chirriar de la puerta la sorprendió. Alguien más entraba. El recién llegado no se parecía en nada a los dos hombres que ya había visto. No. Él tenía un aspecto mucho más elegante, sobrio y frío. Llevaba un uniforme gris ceñido con bordados rojos, del mismo color que la bandera que tenía en ambos pliegues del cuello de su chaquetilla. Los pantalones, bombachos, eran de un azul marino intenso, de nuevo con unas lineas rojas que, en vertical, flanqueaban sus lados. Las gruesas botas negras hasta las rodillas resonaban a cada paso que daba. Se trataba, sin duda alguna, de un militar.

El hombre tomó asiento en la silla que tenía delante y fue entonces cuando pudo verle la cara con detenimiento. Era joven y aquello la sorprendió. Quizás no pasaba la treintena. Su cabello, rubio cual mazorca de maíz, caía en unas pequeñas ondas a ambos lados de su frente. Lo llevaba corto, un estilo muy masculino pero lejos del peinado habitual que estaba acostumbrada a ver en militares estadounidenses. Una gorra gris, recubierta con una cinta roja, coronaba su cabeza. Sin duda, aquel joven era peculiar, pero lo más curioso de todo era su rostro. Facciones duras y a la vez gráciles. Unos labios carnosos, la nariz fina y unos ojos aterradores. A lo sumo, una tez algo andrógina. Su mirada... su mirada era fría como el hielo, impasible. Ese remolino azulado no reflejaba emoción alguna y contemplarlo hizo que se le erizara la piel.

– Señora Mills, ¿verdad? –el militar tenía el mismo acento que sus secuestradores, pero menos marcado y adornado por una voz mucho más profunda. Ella se limitó a asentir– permítame que me presente, soy el comandante Steklov –le tendió la mano y la morena, temblorosa, se la estrechó– ahora que ya hemos cumplido con las formalidades correspondientes... –tenía el brazo derecho sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano– ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? –ella negó con la cabeza– ya veo... quiero dejarle claro que usted no nos interesa en absoluto, a quien queremos es a su marido.

– ¿A mí marido? –era la primera vez que hablaba en mucho tiempo y su voz era algo ronca por lo que carraspeó– ¿Por qué?

– Su marido, Regina –el rubio torció la sonrisa y la miró a los ojos– ¿Puedo llamarla así, verdad? –ella volvió a asentir– trabaja para el servicio de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos y posee cierta información que a mí gobierno le interesaría muchísimo –enfatizó teatralmente aquella última palabra– como sabrá, un agente jamás revela nada que pueda perjudicar a su organización por propia voluntad pero con algo de ayuda suelen cantar como pájaros –los hombres que flanqueaban la puerta rieron entre dientes– y es aquí donde usted juega un papel vital, querida.

– No lo entiende... –aquel torrente de información la tenía completamente desconcertada– mi marido no es ningún agente secreto... trabaja en una oficina de correos y ha trabajado allí toda su vida, deben haberse equivocado.

– No –el joven negó con total convicción– es usted quien no lo entiende, Regina. ¿Su marido es Daniel Mills, cierto? –asintió– entonces no hay error alguno. Lo único que lamento es que su marido no haya sido sincero con usted desde el principio.

– Les digo que aquí ha habido una equivocación –sonrió presa del nerviosismo– Daniel no sabe nada, es sólo un funcionario... –no quería creer nada de lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo. No quería y no podía. No tenía sentido alguno.

– Si quiere seguir viéndolo así, adelante... pero intente explicarse a sí misma por qué han tenido que viajar a Moscú tan repentinamente.

– ¿Usted cómo sabe eso? –en cuanto lanzó la pregunta, la misma sonrisa ladeada y retorcida del rubio la recibió.

– Esa no es la pregunta que debe hacerse, pero debo decir que gracias a ese viaje ahora está usted aquí –rió y los dos hombres hicieron lo propio.

– Exijo que me liberen, sigo pensando que están en un error y...

– Regina... –la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre hacía que se estremeciera sin saber por qué, el temor que infundía aquel joven no tenía parangón– ¿No se da cuenta que no está en calidad de exigir nada? Y... –estiró el brazo hasta sujetarle la barbilla y pasó el dedo índice por sus labios, un contacto que hizo que la morena se atemorizara aún más– odio que me exijan algo –la soltó con virulencia.

– Si quieren un rescate no podemos pagarlo... no ganan nada conmigo aquí... por favor, si me sueltan les aseguro qu...

– Silencio –el rubio la cortó en seco con una voz firme que infundía respeto– veo que es una mujer muy dura... –la sonrisa que ahora se dibujaba en el rostro del militar era casi sádica– soldados, salgan de la habitación y no permitan que nadie vuelva a entrar hasta que yo lo ordene –ambos hombres obedecieron con un sonoro "sí, comandante", dejándola completamente a solas con aquel monstruo de mirada glacial– me pregunto cuánto durará ese papel de dura que está interpretando, Regina... –sus ojos la escudriñaban y le parecía que podían incluso atravesarle la piel.

– Señor... –tragó saliva– Steklov...

– Llámeme Eduard –la corrigió.

– Eduard... lo que le digo es cierto, Daniel trabaja en correos y no tiene ninguna información que ofrecerles...

– Tal como yo lo veo... –el joven se puso en pie, apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa– es mi palabra contra la suya, Regina... –rodeó el contorno del mueble hasta quedarse detrás de ella. Podía notar su presencia a sus espaldas y aquel perfume que antes había intuido y que ahora podía oler con totalidad. Una fragancia dulce, embriagadora, que contrastaba con su aspecto. Él le apartó a un lado el pelo, dejando su nuca al descubierto– y odio no tener la razón –depositó un casto beso en su nuca que la hizo estremecer, presa del miedo.

– Soy una mujer casada –se limitó a decir, implorando interiormente que aquel contacto no se repitiera. Sin embargo, la sádica risa del rubio minó toda esperanza.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que me va a decir, Regina? –el joven se agacho y ahora notaba su aliento en su oreja– ¿Dónde está su marido? –oyó un sonido metálico y vio que el rubio había abierto una navaja. Cerró los ojos, pensando qué iba a ser de ella y por qué había tenido que acabar allí cuando el sonido de corte hizo que emitiera un grito. Había oído el corte, pero no sentía el dolor. Entreabrió los ojos y al mirar hacia abajo vio las cuerdas que ataban sus pies rotas. Aprovechando su confusión, el comandante también cortó las cuerdas de sus manos.

– ¿Por qué? –no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de aquel sujeto, era del todo inestable y ahora no comprendía por qué la soltaba.

– Por una sencilla razón... –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven la sujetó de la cabeza y la presionó contra la mesa, haciendo que su mejilla derecha notara el frío tacto de la madera. La sostuvo ahí, ignorando el quejido de la morena y le arrebató la silla, lanzándola con fuerza hacia atrás. Regina tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse. El joven se inclinó hacia ella, manteniendo su agarre, y se acercó a su oído– voy a enseñarle modales, Regina –le susurró– y... a las mujeres no me gusta follármelas maniatadas de esa manera –esa última frase hizo que el corazón de la morena se desbocase del pánico. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería maldecir una y otra vez haber nacido, pero no podía. Presa de la impotencia estaba completamente a merced de aquel hombre.

– Por favor, no... –susurró.

– ¿Qué? –cada vez que hablaba hacia que se estremeciera.

– Por favor, no lo hagas... –subió un poco más el tono, suplicándole.

– Me gusta que me implores –casi podía notar su sonrisa de superioridad, pero en lugar de ello sintió cómo le recorría de arriba abajo el contorno de la oreja con la lengua.

– Por favor... –era la tercera suplica y empezaba a comprender que no le serviría de nada. El rubio se deshizo de su falda en un brusco tirón y la mano que antes apresaba su cabeza fue bajando por su espalda, apretándola aún más contra la mesa. Su otra mano se coló bajo la ropa interior que llevaba, aquella que Daniel le había regalado, clavándole con fuerza las uñas en el culo. Regina gritó de dolor, pero sabía que aquello no iba a hacer que su martirio se detuviera, aún así volvió a pronunciar un escueto "por favor".

– Silencio... –le ordenó a la par que sus manos bajaban hacia su sexo– si vuelvo a oírte hablar no seré tan cuidadoso con tu figura, y sería una pena dejar secuelas en algo tan hermoso... –notó el tacto de sus dedos recorrer inquisitivamente la entrada a su interior y se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando aguantar lo inaguantable. Cuando el comandante entró en ella un súbito pinchazo recorrió todo su ser. Lo hizo bruscamente, sin miramientos y sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera humillarla. Le notó moverse, despacio, y sintió cómo su otra mano la apretaba aún más– ¿qué diría su marido si la viera ahora? –de nuevo esa pérfida sonrisa. Regina le miró de reojo, postrada en aquella mesa y se juró a sí misma que no le daría el gusto de verla aún más humillada. Hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo y se tragó el llanto y el dolor que estaba sintiendo, a partir de aquel momento iba a ser un muro. El rubio pareció notarlo y sólo rió– testaruda... –sacó los dedos de su sexo y se incorporó, dejándola libre de cualquier agarre. La morena seguía en la misma posición, incapaz de moverse y no comprendiendo del todo por qué aquel sujeto se había parado a la mitad. Algo que de un lado la aliviaba, pero del otro le hacía pensar en cosas mucho peores– deberías ir a por esa silla –el comandante le inquirió, aún a sus espaldas. Ella se levantó, haciendo gala de la mayor indiferencia y sobriedad que pudo y se dio la vuelta, sin mirarle, en busca de la silla que había lanzado minutos antes. Al tenerla en sus manos y darse la vuelta se dio de bruces con la fría mirada del joven. Eduard la cogió de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él con una fuerza y rapidez sobrehumanas, confiriéndole un beso violento. Los labios del comandante, aunque suaves y carnosos, no se parecían en nada a los de Daniel. Estos la buscaban con virulencia, sus dientes rozaban los suyos y aprisionaban su labio inferior hasta hacerla estremecer de dolor. Lejos quedaban aquellas tiernas caricias a las que la tenía acostumbrada su marido. Cierto sabor metálico empezó a invadir su boca y el rubio se apartó, mirándola durante varios segundos en una calma intranquila, para después lamerle la herida que le había abierto en el labio.

– ¿Ha acabado? –estaba segura que sus palabras no habían proferido sentimiento alguno, pero sus ojos, en cambio, estaban llenos de ira y de asco.

– Por ahora sí –su sonrisa era imborrable. La miró de arriba abajo una última vez y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la entrada de la estancia, agarró el pomo de la puerta y se giró hacia ella– bienvenida a Siberia, Regina– en cuanto terminó la frase, desapareció tal como había venido.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Dejadme leer vuestras opiniones y si veo que ha gustado mañana otro más! Un saludo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Me hace mucha ilusión que la historia haya parecido cuajar aunque por el momento aún no le encontréis del todo el sentido, jajaja **

**He leído algunos comentarios que no van muy desencaminados ;)**

**Con todo gracias a todos aquellos que leéis, followeais y favoriteais la historia, así como los comentarios: franchiulla, danex19, maria luraschi y QueenLanaP**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Demonio**

Una semana. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba encerrada en aquel lugar, en aquel campo de trabajos forzados al que los rusos que la habían secuestrado llamaban "gulag". Un tiempo en el que había estado recibiendo las constantes visitas del comandante Steklov. Las secuelas físicas que le había dejado eran múltiples y las tenía por todo el cuerpo. Morados, heridas abiertas fruto de los mordiscos... Era una bestia, un animal, no era una persona. Según había oído entre algunas presas del sector femenino del campo, le apodaban "Anchutka". Algo que en un principio no supo qué quería decir, pero que al preguntar le aclararon que procedía de la mitología eslava y significaba "demonio".

La única persona en aquel campo con la que tenía contacto había sido precisamente aquella que le aclaró el término eslavo, Elsa Vólkov. Ambas simpatizaron al instante, pues vivían situaciones parecidas. El marido de Elsa era un político ruso contrario a los mandatos de Stalin, por lo que ella había sido llevada a Siberia como medida de presión. Ambas, a fin de cuentas, eran sólo mercancía que había sido víctima de la recién iniciada guerra fría.

– ¿Has cosido ya estas chaquetillas? –la mujer, rubia como un copo de nieve bañado a la luz del sol, se le acercó. Por suerte, Elsa hablaba un perfecto inglés, algo que la diferenciaba del resto de prisioneras.

– Aún no, hay un botón que se me resiste –las manos de la morena se movían con rapidez, ya estaba acostumbrada a realizar las tareas del hogar e incluso a combinarlas con su trabajo.

– ¿Te ayudo? –la rubia estaba sentada frente a ella, delante de otra máquina de coser. Como ellas calculaba que también debían haber decenas de mujeres en la sala.

– No es necesario, está casi listo –le sonrió.

– ¿Duele? –con un movimiento de cabeza, la joven señaló el gran morado que Regina tenía en el brazo.

– Ya no –se cubrió la zona afectada con la manga de su camisa. Todas las prisioneras del lugar vestían con harapos, pero a ella se le permitía "el lujo" de poder vestir "dignamente". Aún no entendía por qué el comandante la había tomado con ella. Su peculiar relación le había ganado el odio del resto de mujeres.

– Debe ser horrible, sólo pensarlo me recorre un escalofrío… –murmuró Elsa con la voz rota.

– No es nada que no pueda aguantar –volvió a sonreírle, sincera, intentando tranquilizarla.

Al fondo de la gran sala, llena de ropa tirada por el suelo y de decenas de máquinas de coser con sus respectivas ocupantes, había un par de guardias que desde hacía minutos no les quitaban el ojo de encima. Regina estaba acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas de aquellos hombres, a sus comentarios inentendibles y a sus groserías. Pero nadie le había puesto un solo dedo encima desde que estaba allí. Nadie a excepción del comandante Steklov. O al menos eso creía.

– ¡Tú! –el gritó resonó por toda la sala– ¡La morena, la morena de la camisa! ¡Ven aquí! –la estaban mirado. Los soldados y el resto de reclusas. Se puso en pie, estirándose los bordes de la falda y se encaminó hacia aquellos hombres.

– ¿Sí? –la morena usó el tono más sumiso que pudo, no quería que una impertinencia le causara problemas a ella o a sus compañeras.

– ¿Tú eres la putita del comandante, verdad? ¿Está bien dicho eso en tu idioma, "putita"? –el corrillo de hombres se rió y Regina se limitó a asentir.

– Qué sumisa… el comandante la ha domesticado bien, ¿verdad? –de nuevo risas.

– Sí, ha hecho un buen trabajo… –el último hombre alargó la mano e intentó acariciarle la mejilla. Un gesto que, sin saber por qué, la morena esquivó de un manotazo. Las risas cesaron de golpe y Regina supo que aquello iba a ser su perdición. La mirada del soldado se encendió y alzó la mano para después pegarle una gran bofetada que hizo que cayera al suelo. Notaba su mejilla arder y el sabor a sangre en los labios, probablemente de alguna herida que aquel bruto había reabierto. Pero aquello no iba a acabar ahí. El soldado volvía a acercarse a ella con el puño en alto y la morena cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Esperó, temblorosa, pero no notó el impacto. En su lugar, al volver a abrir los ojos vio una figura sobradamente conocida. Eduard estaba frente a ella, agarrando con firmeza el puño de aquel soldado.

– Comandante… –balbuceó el hombre con torpeza– yo… sólo estaba… –no podía ver sus ojos pero le conocía, sabía que su mirada ahora mismo reflejaría esa ira incontrolable que intentaba guardar en el fondo de su ser. Aquel animal, aquella bestia… Steklov retorció la mano de ese hombre hasta que los gemidos de dolor hicieron eco en la sala. Sin mediar palabra, lo tiró al suelo de una patada.

– ¿Sólo estaba qué, soldado? –sacó una pistola de mano de su cinturón y le apuntó– explíquese –el tono de voz era completamente vacío, no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

– Esa mujer me golpeó así que yo sólo estaba demostrándole quién manda… –el hombre tartamudeaba, presa del pánico.

– ¿Y por qué le golpeó? –Eduard se agachó hasta quedarse a la altura de aquel hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle.

– Porque intenté tocarla, señor…

– Ya veo… –sonrió y por un segundo el ambiente entre los soldados pareció relajarse. Pero Regina conocía muy bien aquella sonrisa– ¿Así que quería tocarla, eh, soldado? –rió y los demás le siguieron, incluso el joven que yacía en el suelo rió con nerviosismo. Todo eran risas hasta que se oyó el disparo. Un sonido seco, tajante y efímero seguido de los gritos de pánico de las reclusas del lugar. Eduard le había volado la cabeza a aquel hombre sin inmutarse y ahora sus restos se desparramaban por el suelo– que esto sirva de advertencia –miró al resto, inmutable, mientras se levantaba– porque la próxima vez no seré tan rápido –se giró hacia Regina y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella hacia sí– tú te vienes conmigo.

[…]

La habitación del comandante Steklov estaba bien ordenada. Limpia e impecable. Se podría decir que era un buen reflejo de él. Cualquiera diría que aquel era el dormitorio de un oficial de su grado, la escasez de muebles y su simplicidad chirriaban. Pese a ello, Regina ya se había acostumbrado al lugar, a su perfumado olor y a aquellas cuatro paredes que la habían oído gritar tantas veces.

Eduard entró en la sala, desabrochándose los botones de la chaquetilla. Tenía la cara manchada de sangre y parte de su traje también. Cualquiera diría que aquel hombre tan sereno acababa de matar a otro ser humano como si de una mosca se tratara. La morena estaba sentada en la cama, intentando no alzar la vista pero de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo. Se quitó la gorra, dejándola sobre la mesita y se sacudió el pelo con la mano. Visto de aquella manera, se podía decir que el rubio tenía un atractivo peculiar, casi magnético. Parpadeó. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pensando? Él la miró y sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante hasta que Regina volvió a bajar la mirada. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y ahora se sentía avergonzada de mirar a aquel hombre.

– ¿Estás bien? –su profunda voz penetró sus oídos como un tónico. Era la primera vez que le preguntaba por su estado y que usaba un tono tan cercano, lejos del habitual trato de "usted".

– Sí –murmuró casi entre dientes.

– Déjame ver –se acercó con una gasa en la mano y se agachó frente a ella. Con la mano libre la sujetó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro. Regina se encontró con los ojos de aquel demonio, esos gélidos zafiros inexpresivos. El húmedo contacto de la gasa sobre su labio inferior le provocó una mueca de dolor y un escueto gemido, al parecer el golpe había sido más de lo que pensaba. Los ojos de Eduard brillaron con un chispazo de emoción al escucharla. Era todo un sádico, pero un sádico de lo más extraño…– si otro hombre vuelve a intentar hacerte algo quiero que me lo digas.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Matarle? –le miró de forma severa, no sabía si aquello iba a causarle o no una de sus reprimendas pero no había podido callarse. Ella había tenido que ver cómo la cabeza de aquel hombre estallaba en mil pedazos, su rostro de horror segundos antes del impacto y la torcida sonrisa del rubio. ¿Matar no le causaba ningún tipo de pesar?

– Si es necesario, sí –la empujó bruscamente, tumbándola en la cama y se puso encima, tomándola presa por las muñecas– tú eres mía –subió una de sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, recreándose en cada una de sus curvas, marcándolas y apretándolas para después alcanzar su cuello– nadie puede tocarte… –la apretó hasta tenerla semi ahogada y entonces la besó. Era otro de sus agresivos besos, esos que Regina empezaba a conocer bien. Dejó entrar la lengua, enredándose con la suya con una vehemencia sobrecogedora. Cada contacto que le confería el comandante era más apasionado que el anterior y ella jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Le mordió el labio inferior, sin importar el daño que pudiera hacerle y le oprimió el cuello un poco más. La morena quería gemir, dolorida, pero la presión del rubio no se lo permitía. Su lengua bajó el contorno de sus labios, deslizándose por su barbilla y terminando en su cuello, del que ya había quitado la mano, propiciándole un mordisco que se fue repitiendo a lo largo y ancho de él.

– Soy de Daniel… –balbuceó, entre gemidos y en un reclamo casi inaudible.

– ¿Eso crees? –Eduard recorrió con la punta de la lengua el camino que había hecho de bajada hacia arriba, después se separó y la miró a los ojos. Estos parecían divertidos– voy a enseñarte algo –se levantó de golpe, dejándola tumbada y sola en la cama y se encaminó hacia la mesita de noche, rebuscando entre uno de sus cajones.

– ¿Qué buscas? –no sabía por qué pero se sentía ansiosa. Tenía cierta necesidad en sí misma, de él, de su violento contacto. No lograba comprender el motivo, quizás era la falta de cariño humano que empezaba a minarle el juicio. No… no debía ser eso puesto que lo que el comandante le ofrecía estaba muy alejado del cariño…

– Esto –la perfecta y triunfal sonrisa de Eduard la sorprendió. Tenía un papel en las manos, se acercó a ella y se lo entregó. Al parecer era una carta, con fecha de hacía un par de días y… su corazón se paró en seco al percatarse de quién la firmaba: Daniel Mills.

"_No sé qué intenciones tenéis capturando a mi esposa, pero ella no conoce ningún tipo de información que pueda resultarle de interés al régimen soviético o al propio Iósif Stalin. Los Estados Unidos no tienen intención de realizar intercambio alguno, así como tampoco se pedirá rescate. Esta es una decisión que como agente del servicio de inteligencia de la nación comparto y respeto. Los Estados Unidos no cederán ante una amenaza soviética._

_Daniel Mills"_

– No… –acertó a murmurar, incrédula. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Su corazón se había negado a tomar en consideración aquello que el rubio le había advertido el primer día de su llegada a Siberia. Daniel, su marido, sí era un agente secreto… y, lo que hacía que su corazón se oprimiera aún más, no iba a mover un dedo por sacarla de allí.

– Es un telegrama, lo recibimos el martes –el rubio estaba sentado a su lado pero Regina no podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, cuestionando los años que había pasado al lado de su marido, aquel al que ella consideraba el hombre perfecto. Le había mentido. Eduard, cansado de su vacío, le arrebató la carta de las manos y la tiró al suelo– tu marido no va a venir, Regina –sujetó ambos bordes del cuello de su camisa y se la rompió, dejando el pecho de la morena al descubierto y volvió a empujarla para recostarla en la cama. Se abalanzó sobre ella como un lobo famélico, apresándole el pezón izquierdo con los dientes en un bocado arrebatador. Lo lamió con fuerza y posó ambas manos en su cintura, clavando en ella los dedos. La morena le sujetó del pelo casi por inercia, soportando aquella mezcla dolorosamente placentera. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir placer al recibir las caricias de aquel sujeto? No lo sabía. El comandante movió una de sus manos por el interior de la falda y empezó a rozar su sexo con el pulgar, frotándolo vigorosamente. Comenzaba a notar su ropa interior empapada y Eduard no se hizo esperar. Separó sus braguitas a un lado y le entró con determinación. Regina gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás– si vuelvo a oírte decir que eres de otro… –movió los dedos en otra brutal embestida– tendré que castigarte –la amenaza hizo que se le erizara la piel, una sensación que fue a más cuando el rubio empezó el vaivén de su mano. Le sentía moverse y lo hacía demasiado bien. Se mordió el labio con fuerza pero no pudo evitar que algún que otro gemido salieran fuera de su control. Él se acercó a besarla, pero en lugar de ello volvió a tirar de su labio con fuerza. La morena se sentía próxima al orgasmo y entonces Eduard retiró sus dedos, dejándola perpleja. Lucía una torcida sonrisa– pídemelo.

– ¿Pedir el qué? –parpadeó con confusión.

– Que te folle –buscó signos en su mirada que le indicaran que aquello había sido una broma, pero no los encontró.

– No pienso decirlo –se negó al instante, consternada, y el comandante sonrió de lado.

– Como pensaba… sigues siendo una mujer terca, Regina –la sujetó con fuerza y le dio la vuelta, poniéndole el pecho contra el colchón y dejando su espalda al descubierto. Él se sentó detrás, con las rodillas clavadas en la cama y la cintura pegada a su trasero. Notarle tan cerca hizo que el cuerpo de la morena se estremeciera. Deslizó su firme y suave mano por todo el contorno de su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, sujetándole con fuerza un mechón de cabello y enredando su mano en él. Le dio un tirón, brusco, para mantenerla en su sitio y ella respondió con un gemido ronco. Él rió y se dejó caer un poco más, bajando la otra mano por su estómago hasta alcanzar su centro. Regina ahogó un jadeo al volver a notar el contacto de sus dedos sobre su clítoris y el firme tirón con el que la tenía sujeta– pídemelo –volvió a requerirle en un susurró que impactó como un afrodisiaco en su oído. Iba a perder la cabeza, de hecho ya la estaba perdiendo por desear a aquel hombre. A aquel malnacido. Mordió con fuerza las sábanas y después cogió aire.

– Fóllame –masculló en a penas un murmullo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio a la par que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha– no te he oído bien…

– ¡Que me folles! –se sentía avergonzada. Avergonzada y humillada por un animal como aquel. Eduard rió y la soltó por completo. Justo lo que ella precisamente no quería. El hombre se incorporó y salió de la cama. El desconcierto de Regina no cabía en ella.

– Deberías vestirte –le ordenó con gesto divertido– por hoy ya he tenido suficiente –la morena parpadeó, confusa y finalmente se decidió por recoger los pedazos rotos de su camisa y abrocharse el sujetador. No entendía qué se le pasaba por la mente a aquel sádico, ¿por qué narices tenía que pedirle que le dijera algo tan vergonzoso y después apartarse? ¿por qué? El comandante pareció leerle los pensamientos y se le acercó, acariciándole los labios con la punta del dedo índice– la próxima vez que te pida algo, lo harás sin cuestionar mi palabra, ¿entendido? –el sadismo y la dominación de Eduard Steklov no tenían un límite establecido y ella ahora vivía una especie de "castigo de abstinencia" por haberle desobedecido.

– Entendido… –sumisa y obediente, así es como quería que fuera y así es como sería.

– Así me gusta –el comandante se alejó, abriendo de par en par el armario de la habitación– ponte esto hasta que no te traiga algo mejor –le lanzó una camiseta descuidada y vieja– no puedo dejar que salgas con una camisa rota –sonrió con picardía y Regina notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

– Gracias… –siseó.

– Tendrás que portarte bien estos días –empezó a abrocharse la chaquetilla– no podré volver a verte hasta pasada una semana.

– ¿Por qué? –no sabía si podía preguntar o no, pero necesitaba saberlo.

– Hay un problema en la capital y el gran líder necesita que me presente cuanto antes –en cuanto se ató perfectamente el atuendo, acudió en busca de su gorra y se la colocó magistralmente sobre la cabeza– si ocurre algo, lo que sea, por muy pequeño que pueda parecerte, quiero que me lo cuentes –Regina asintió, con la mirada vacía. No lograba comprender por qué pero la noticia de la marcha de Eduard la había sumido en una desesperación extraña– cuando vuelva… –el joven se acercó a ella y posó la mano en su mejilla, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola en un frenesí incontrolable. Se separó de sus labios con dificultad y reticencia, recibiendo un jadeo por parte de la morena al haber cortado su contacto– pienso encerrarme contigo en mi cuarto –aquella afirmación la hizo sonreír y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su sonrisa había sido del todo sincera.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones al respecto! Mañana más :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días!**

**Tal como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 3! **

**Como siempre, gracias a todos sus lectores y los que lo favoritean y siguen. También muchísimas gracias a los que comentáis, algunas de vuestras opiniones me hacen reír de lo divertidas que son y me alegro que deseéis compartirlas conmigo :) también he de decir que me ha intrigado ver cómo se han ido haciendo suposiciones y especulaciones entorno al comandante. Así pues, agradecimientos a: maria luraschi, QueenLanaP, Guests, franchiulla, HiddleSol, danex19 y MsCarolinaVictoria. **

**En este capítulo aparecerá Emma, así que estad muy atentos!**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Locura**

La compañía de Elsa era lo único que llenaba sus vacíos días. Siempre la misma rutina, las mismas caras, el mismo trabajo, el mismo martirio... La promesa de poder escapar algún día se había esfumado con las palabras de aquel telegrama que le había entregado el comandante y que firmaba el que hasta aquel momento ella había considerado su fiel marido. El imaginario que tenía sobre Daniel Mills se derrumbó por completo y ahora entendía muchas cosas a las que antes no había querido dar importancia: Sus viajes de trabajo, aquel horario a veces desproporcionado, el pánico que tenía a establecer cualquier tipo de relación amistosa con alguien desconocido... Maldijo el día en que le conoció y aún más el día en que quiso acompañarle a Moscú.

La visión de Daniel, su Daniel, se había desvanecido del mismo modo que la presencia del rubio en el gulag. Eduard le había prometido una semana, habían pasado más de dos y Regina empezaba a impacientarse. No entendía el motivo, pues su razón le hacía pensar que si algo malo le sucedía él mismo se lo habría merecido. Sin embargo, la irracionalidad de su ser le llamaba por las noches, deseaba sentirle, anhelaba aquel contacto violento. De algo estaba segura, se había vuelto completamente loca.

– El comandante se retrasa... –dijo, intentando restarle importancia mientras zurcía un par de calcetines.

– Sí, mejor –Elsa le respondió con la cara aliviada y una sonrisa tímida– y deseo que le haya ocurrido algo malo, se lo tiene bien ganado por todo lo que ha hecho.

– Tampoco ha hecho tanto... –sin proponérselo, se encontró a sí misma justificando las acciones de aquel monstruo al que repudiaba y deseaba a partes iguales.

– ¿Cómo? –la rubia parpadeó con confusión– tú eres la primera que ha sufrido las consecuencias, Regina –ahora hablaba en un murmuro, pues un par de guardias pasaban a su lado.

– Sí... pero nunca se ha propasado conmigo... –admitió en voz baja, algo que provocó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de su amiga.

– ¿Pero te estás oyendo? ¿Cómo puedes defender a _Anchutka_? ¡Es un demonio! –le susurró con el mayor énfasis que pudo.

– Lo sé, pero me protegió de aquel soldado y...

– Regina –la cortó en seco– ¿sientes algo por el comandante Steklov? –la morena se quedó unos segundos en blanco, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

– No... –se podría decir que no estaba mintiendo, puesto que ni ella misma comprendía qué era lo que sentía respecto al rubio.

– Empiezo a dudarlo... –le comentó con pesadez– sé que es joven y apuesto... es decir... ¿tú has visto al resto de soldados? En comparación ese demonio tiene la belleza de una divinidad, pero sigue siendo eso: un monstruo. No has de olvidar cómo le voló la cabeza a uno de los suyos sin inmutarse...

– Lo sé, pero Elsa... –quería decirle mil cosas, quería intentar explicarle que en el fondo Eduard no era tan malo como todos creían, pero no podía hacerlo.

– Ten mucho cuidado, Regina –la rubia la miró con firmeza– lo que sea que estés sintiendo puede que sea sólo fruto del síndrome de Estocolmo, no es real y no debes olvidar eso.

Quizás Elsa tenía razón. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Su cabeza era un hervidero de interrogantes hasta que oyó cómo un soldado gritaba a pleno pulmón: "¡Comandante!". El corazón le dio un vuelco y se apresuró a buscar con la mirada aquel que tanto deseaba ver. El rubio entró en la sala, con el mismo porte elegante y desafiante de siempre. Elsa tenía mucha razón en decir que entre los soldados del lugar, Eduard destacaba con creces. Vestía su habitual uniforme y a ambos lados de su frente caían aquellas rubias ondas rebeldes. Sentía una dicha sin igual en aquel momento. Él saludó al resto de hombres que hacía vigilancia en la sala y desapareció sin más. Sin mediar palabra con ella. Sin buscarla... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había acudido a verla? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ansiosa. Que el rubio le hiciera el vacío era algo que no había pasado antes, normalmente él siempre venía a buscarla y se la llevaba a su cuarto. Debería alegrarse de que ya no fuera así. Debería sentirse aliviada. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan decepcionada? ¿Por qué quería ir al mismo lugar que antes no quería ni pisar? Intentó ocultar su frustración agachando la mirada y continuó con las labores que le habían encomendado.

[...]

Era oficial. Eduard Steklov se había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿Habría conocido a otra mujer en la capital? Quizás estaba casado... no lo creía pues parecía demasiado joven. Aunque ella no era quién para juzgar, pues a sus escasos 23 años ya era una mujer casada con un hombre que rondaba los 40. Su compañera de cama gruñó y se movió, dándole un golpe con el codo. Empezaba a estar harta de compartir cama con aquella mujer, habría preferido mil veces más poder estar con Elsa, pero no iba a contar con tal suerte. Resopló y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. El barracón en el que dormía también lo compartía con una decena de mujeres, todas en sus respectivas literas y compartiendo colchón. Un lujo. Lo único bueno que tenía compartir el cuarto con tantas personas era el calor humano que se desprendía, algo que venía muy bien teniendo en cuenta el inmenso frío que se vivía en el _gulag_.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza e intentó dormirse. Los minutos pasaban ante el más absoluto silencio cuando notó cómo alguien la agarraba del brazo y, acto seguido, ahogaba su grito de pánico tapándole la boca con la mano. Unos ojos brillantes y azulados la contemplaban. La figura de Eduard estaba plantada frente a ella, en la penumbra. El rubio se había abierto paso en el barracón con un sigilo inaudito. Tiró de su brazo y la sacó de la cama, sin mediar palabra. Regina se encontró a sí misma siendo prácticamente llevada a rastras fuera del barracón y lejos de sus compañeras de cuarto. Ambos salieron por la puerta y el frío helado del exterior hizo que se le erizara la piel. La nieve cubría el suelo y había hielo cubriendo los ventanales. El comandante la cogió por la cintura y la empujó, hasta tenerla completamente contra la pared exterior del barracón. Inhalaba y exhalaba aire a un ritmo frenético y el vaho era el único testigo de su avanzado estado de excitación. Eduard la agarró con firmeza de la nuca y se abalanzó sobre sus labios, devorándolos. Regina sentía cómo el cuerpo de aquel hombre la tenía completamente retenida, presionando cada parte de su ser y extrañamente le gustaba. Él entrelazó su lengua con la de ella, mezclándolas con un fervor inaudito que acrecentaba un deseo cada vez mayor. Bajó sus manos por su cuerpo y la morena notaba su piel arder bajo aquellos ávidos dedos. La agarró por las piernas y se las subió, entrelazándolas en su cintura para después sostenerla clavándole las uñas en el trasero. Regina gimió ante el contacto y el rubio respondió con un brusco movimiento de caderas, frotándose contra ella. La morena sentía que no podía más. En todo aquel tiempo, había estado acostándose con Eduard, aunque lo más correcto sería decir que había estado siendo tentada. Él jamás había culminado con ella, por no decir que nunca le había podido ver desnudo. Y se moría de ganas.

– No podía aguantarme más –volvió a oír su voz y estaba segura que tan sólo por aquello estaba aún más húmeda– quiero follarte, Regina –hablaba despacio, en un susurro y tan cercano a ella que podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos cada vez que los abría para articular palabra. No pudo evitarlo y le besó. Era la primera vez que iniciaba algo con el comandante, la primera vez que ella daba el primer paso en algo. Estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez sabía que no había podido evitarlo. Quería sentir esos suaves y fieros labios sobre los suyos. Eduard los recibió con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y, sujetándola con más fuerza, la apartó de la pared y se echó a andar. Por suerte para ambos, el joven poseía un aguante sin comparación y llegaron de una pieza al dormitorio del comandante. Abrió la puerta de una patada, con un estruendo que a ninguno de los dos importaba, y dejó caer a la morena en la cama. Ella le miró, anhelante y el rubio cerró la puerta, para después empezar a desabrocharse los botones de la chaquetilla– ¿te has portado bien en mi ausencia?

– Sí –respondió al segundo y Eduard rió.

– Así me gusta –en cuanto se quitó la chaquetilla y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla, Regina vio que algo no estaba bien. La habitual camisa blanca que solía llevar el comandante, bien planchada y resplandeciente, tenía una gran mancha de color borgoña a la altura del hombro izquierdo. El rubio se percató de dónde estaba mirando la joven y echó un vistazo a su hombro– se debe haber reabierto al cogerte en brazos –dijo sin la menor preocupación. Ella, por el contrario, no quería restarle la importancia que parecía tener. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él, haciendo el ademán de mirar bajo su camisa. Eduard la apartó.

– Déjame ver, por favor...

– Regina... –la sujetó de las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos– no.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí que no dejas que lo vea? Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo... –tartamudeó, presa de los nervios.

– Recibí un disparo, extrajeron la bala y me cosieron –sonrió y le acarició la mejilla– no es nada.

– Por favor... –le suplicó lo más sincera que pudo y el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

– Veo que la testarudez no te ha abandonado en mi ausencia –la morena rió con timidez y Eduard suspiró– debo decir que no he sido del todo sincero contigo, Regina –se desabrochó los botones de la camisa de uno a uno y ella le contempló, sin mediar palabra. En cuanto se la abrió al completo, la sorpresa en la morena creció. El cuerpo que ahora contemplaba distaba mucho del que había imaginado. En lugar de unos pectorales, había un grueso vendaje que cubría lo que parecía ser el pecho de una mujer. La cintura, cuya curva estaba bien marcada y definida, también era del todo femenina y a pesar de su firmeza, ligera musculosidad y las diversas cicatrices de su cuerpo, no podía negar que estaba frente a alguien de su mismo sexo. Su hombro, tal como intuía estaba recubierto de un vendaje ensangrentado.

– ¿Te duele? –le acarició el vendaje con la punta de los dedos, ganándose un gruñido de su comandante.

– No es nada –apartó su mano y la miró– Regina creo que deberíamos hablar de est... –la morena no dejó que terminara la frase y se lanzó a sus labios. Los besó con fervor, con ganas, sin importarle nada más que no fuera aquello. Cuando se separó, extasiada por el contacto, tenía unos curiosos ojos observándola.

– Me da igual, tú sigues siendo tú... –no sabía si era su deseo quien hablaba o si era ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería a esa persona que tenía delante y que su sexo no iba a cambiar lo que sentía. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno en aquellos días de su ausencia. La obsesión que sentía por ese monstruo la devoraba por dentro, haciendo que deseara tenerlo a todas horas para ella– eso sí, quiero que me digas tu nombre... el verdadero…

– Emma –oír su voz la hizo estremecer. No entendía cómo una persona la podía volver tan loca con sólo hablarle. Eduard o Emma, no le importaba en absoluto. La rubia acarició su cuello con la punta de los dedos, notando cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina y sonrió. Esa sonrisa pícara, malévola y algo sádica. Esa sonrisa que significaba que tenía algo en mente y que hizo que se le erizara la piel. De la cálida caricia pasó a extender su mano por lo ancho de su cuello, apretándoselo y empujándola hasta tenerla contra la puerta. La morena jadeó, expectante y ella acudió a callarla con un beso. Sus labios habían pasado a ser un bálsamo venenoso, su particular droga. La rubia mordió con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que la hizo sangrar. Regina gimió, pero no le importaba puesto a que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. Lamió la herida con una lentitud exasperante mientras bajaba sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, apretándole los pechos. Le abrió la camisa de un tirón y se la quitó con brusquedad, con desesperación– no mentía el día en que nos conocimos… sin duda eres preciosa –la morena no tuvo tiempo a sonrojarse que ya tenía los fieros dientes de la comandante en su pecho derecho, mordiéndolo con rudeza. Dejó escapar un gemido ronco ante aquel fiero contacto y Emma empezó a bajar por su vientre, deslizando la punta de la lengua sobre su piel. Bajó su falda, dejándola caer al suelo y la comandante volvió a incorporarse, poniéndose a su altura. La cogió con fuerza de las muñecas y le dio la vuelta, poniendo su pecho contra la puerta. La morena sintió aún más el frío contacto de la superficie, pero duró poco pues el calor corporal le subía como la espuma. La rubia le ató las manos con la camisa que antes le había arrancado y las subió, pegándolas a la puerta y sobre su cabeza. Regina la miraba de reojo, curiosa y excitada, cuando vio su torcida sonrisa y cómo con la mano que le quedaba libre sacaba el cuchillo de su cinturón. Un pequeño sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto vio a Emma echar hacia atrás la mano con la que sostenía el arma. Cerró los ojos por inercia y en cuanto oyó el hueco sonido de la madera los entreabrió. Aquel cuchillo estaba clavado en la puerta, sosteniendo el amarre improvisado que había hecho con su camisa y manteniendo sus manos en alto.

– ¿No dijiste que no te gustaba "follártelas maniatadas"? –preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo. La risa de la rubia fue su primera respuesta.

– Dije que no me gustaba follármelas maniatadas "de esa manera" –tenía la sonrisa ladeada– veo que tienes buena memoria… –sus manos ahora recorrían su espalda desnuda y bajaban hasta alcanzar su culo, acariciándoselo con una docilidad poco frecuente– eso me gusta –clavó sus uñas en él y la morena gimió. Emma cogió la funda vacía de su cuchillo con una perversa sonrisa pintada en la cara y la paseó, tentándola, por su trasero. Ella se mordió el labio y gimió aún con más fuerza cuando notó el primer azote del cuero. Su piel ardía y dolía a partes iguales, pero habría jurado que el golpe hizo que su humedad se incrementara. El segundo lo recibió con mayor impaciencia y al tercero la mano que la rubia tenía libre le acompañó, oprimiéndole el pecho izquierdo. Le gustaban los preámbulos y que la comandante se tomara su tiempo con ella, pero había llegado a un punto en que necesitaba más.

– Emma… –balbuceó su nombre entre constantes jadeos.

– ¿Sí?

– Fóllame –recordaba todos y cada uno de los requisitos que la rubia le había enseñado aquellos días y sabía que si quería algo sólo tenía que pedirlo del modo adecuado. La rubia dibujó una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

– Como desees –le apartó el pelo, dejándoselo caer hacia un lado y pasó la mano hasta rodearle completamente el cuello. Le quitó las braguitas con un par de dedos, sin dejar de sostener aquella funda de cuero. Una funda que se llevó a la boca, lamiéndola, segundos antes de volver a bajar la mano y pasear la punta del objeto por su sexo. Regina tenía casi seguro que estaría muy mojada, y así debió ser porque el bárbaro modo en que Emma hizo que la funda la penetrara no le dolió en absoluto. Al contrario. Entreabrió la boca, ahogando un gemido y notó cómo sus piernas temblaban. La comandante se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, para después comenzar a mover con calma aquella funda. La morena notaba cómo el cuero rozaba las paredes de su interior, lenta pero constantemente. Emma no la dejó deleitarse demasiado en aquel estado y comenzó una serie de rápidas y violentas embestidas mientras con su otra mano le oprimía el cuello hasta el punto de dejarla casi sin respiración. Ella quería gemir, pero la falta de aire no se lo permitía, revelando tan sólo unos jadeos ahogados y descompasados. Sentía que iba a perder la consciencia de un momento a otro, pero el orgasmo llegó antes. Intenso y duradero, la dejó completamente exhausta y la comandante lo notó. Apartó la mano de su cuello y agarró con fuerza el mango del cuchillo, desclavándolo de la pared. Las manos de la morena por fin cayeron y esta pudo respirar profundamente hasta que notó cómo Emma retiraba la funda de su interior.

– Tendremos que practicar ese aguante –le sonrió de lado, con los ojos encendidos de malicia y diversión mientras alzaba aquella funda y la lamía con la punta de la lengua. Era absurdo lo mucho que esa mujer podía excitarla con cada gesto.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Esperabais este desenlace con Emma? Me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones y ya sabéis, si gusta mañana más! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora que mi ordenador vuelve a funcionar a pleno rendimiento... aquí está un nuevo capítulo de The Prisoner, concretamente el penúltimo! **

**Me hace muy feliz ver que está gustando, ya que a priori la temática no es del todo convencional y Emma no es la típica buenaza de cuento (más bien al contrario)... así que sólo puedo decir que muchas gracias a todos :)**

**En especial, agradecimientos para: maria luraschi, kykyo-chan, QueenLanaP, Guests, franchiulla, MsCarolinaVictoria, danex19, JSGS y Minicuda.**

**Me gustaría responder a un comentario que Minicuda ha hecho referido a los apellidos rusos... lo cierto es que cuando me informé para dar contexto a la temática de mi fic me fijé en que los apellidos femeninos acababan en "a", pero no sé por qué tuve un lapsus y a Elsa le puse Vólkov. Gracias por habérmelo hecho notar, de verdad, así puedo corregirlo para la próxima jajaja (L) Todos los comentarios que ayuden a mejorar la historia no son para nada una molestia, así que ya sabes ;)**

**Dicho esto, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Tokarev**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la insaciable de Emma había hecho que alcanzara el orgasmo. Esa mujer, esa bestia despiadada no parecía agotarse nunca. Y lo que más le asustaba no era precisamente eso, sino que ella misma no quisiera ponerle freno. Recibía una y otra vez las caricias de la rubia como si de un afrodisiaco se trataran. A cada toque, beso, bocado que le profesaba sentía que iba a perder la cabeza. Era insano el deseo que sentía por la comandante. Ella se deslizó por su vientre, mordiéndole el abdomen con virulencia, hasta llegar a su centro. Una vez allí se detuvo y alzó la vista, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules tan extrañamente seductores y atemorizantes. Primero paseó la lengua con detenimiento por su sexo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez. Despacio, apretando lo justo para que ella se estremeciera pero no lo suficiente como para que culminara su anhelo. Apresó su clítoris con los dientes en un mordisco poco parecido a los anteriores, este era más tierno pero aún así contaba con aquella agresividad que tanto la caracterizaba. Regina gimió, contemplando la sonrisa ladeada de la rubia.

– Espera… –la comandante se levantó, acercándose a la mesita y cogiendo una de las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Se sentó al lado de la morena, aún con aquellos bombachos azules y el vendaje ensangrentado y la contempló. Paseó su dedo índice por sus labios, deslizándolo hacia abajo para arrastrar consigo su labio inferior. La morena no sabía qué era lo que pretendía, pero le daba igual. Había desarrollado una especie de fe ciega en ella. Emma continuó bajando por su cuerpo, dibujándole un mar de caricias en los pechos y atrapando los contornos de sus ingles con el dedo. Todo ello para culminar en su mojado y excitado sexo. Se ayudó de otro dedo para acariciarla, con calma, degustando cada jadeo que la morena emitía. Su otra mano inclinó un poco la vela que sostenía y dejó caer una única gota de cera caliente que impactó en el pecho de Regina, quemándole por una fracción de segundo la piel. Ella se estremeció y agarró con fuerza las sábanas mientras sentía su pecho arder y su centro humedecerse cada vez más, fruto del contacto con los dedos de Emma. La comandante esgrimió una torcida sonrisa y acrecentó el ritmo de sus caricias, frotando con vigorosidad el clítoris de la morena. Esta inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, sumiéndose en las sensaciones que la rubia le proporcionaba. Sintió cómo aquellos dedos se adentraban en su interior al mismo tiempo que otra gota de cera caía sobre su pecho, deslizándose por él. Se trataba de una combinación extraña, e igual de extraño era el placer que estaba sintiendo por ello. Emma arqueó los dedos, presionando las paredes de su interior y Regina tuvo que sujetarse con mayor fuerza a las sábanas, gimiendo a cada embiste– ¿te gusta? –le preguntó con aquella voz que la llevaba al delirio.

– Sí –alcanzó a balbucear entre tímidos gemidos. La rubia aumentó aún más su sonrisa de satisfacción y empezó a mover los dedos en una constante y frenética danza de placer. Pequeñas gotas de cera fueron cayendo por todo su pecho, la comandante las derramaba cada vez más a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su mano. El dolor de la quemazón y el inmenso placer que le estaba produciendo en su interior hicieron que la mente de la morena se tornase completamente en blanco, alcanzando el orgasmo, enarcando la espalda al culminar y retorciendo manos y pies entre las sábanas. Cuando notó su éxtasis, Emma sacó lentamente los dedos de su sexo, liberándola de la presión que hasta entonces habían ejercido– mucho –hablaba jadeante.

– Eso está bien –la rubia se levantó y volvió a dejar la vela en la mesita, después se acercó a la cama, gateando sobre el colchón hasta quedar justo encima de la morena. Al estar allí se detuvo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla para después abalanzarse con vehemencia sobre sus labios, devorándolos con ferocidad. Regina enredó sus manos en aquel cabello dorado y entrelazó las piernas en su cintura. Ambas se besaron con desesperación, sin despegarse un solo segundo a pesar de la necesidad de coger aire que las apremiaba. Sus lenguas se rozaban con rudeza y los dientes de la comandante apresaban sus labios en bruscos mordiscos. Hacía a penas unos segundos que había alcanzado el orgasmo y su cuerpo ya le pedía más, ya anhelaba más. Quería seguir sintiendo el placer que aquel monstruo de mirada azul y fría le proporcionaba. Emma la sujetó con fuerza de la nuca ya la atrajo aún más hacia sí, reduciendo la distancia que las separaba a algo inexistente, mientras que con su mano libre empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Se sacó las botas, empujándolas con sus pies y se separó un segundo de la morena para bajarse los bombachos. Fue entonces cuando Regina pudo ver, finalmente, aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado contemplar. La comandante tenía una figura muy femenina, su cintura era estrecha y de forma curvada y sus piernas finas y largas. A pesar de la delicadez que rezumaba aquel cuerpo, absolutamente en todo él había varias cicatrices. Aquello la hizo pensar en las múltiples batallas o peligros a los que Emma se habría enfrentado. Un pensamiento que duró poco, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvía a tener a aquella bestia encima, mordisqueándole sin reparo alguno el cuello. Se puso sobre ella, sentándose sobre su sexo y le tiró un poco la pierna hacia el vientre, haciendo que la levantara pero manteniendo su pie sobre el colchón. Regina la miró, curiosa y expectante. Tenía el esplendoroso cuerpo de la rubia encima, notaba su humedad y se deleitaba con las vistas. Todo aquello era un cúmulo de sensaciones que la llevaban al éxtasis. Un sensación que se incrementó aún más cuando la comandante empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, permitiendo que ambos sexos se rozaran en un exasperante placer. Los pequeños jadeos que emitía Emma hacían que su propia excitación se disparara. Algo que fue a más cuando los movimientos de la rubia empezaron a ser bruscos, rápidos y duros, presionando con fuerza ambos clítoris y haciendo que los gemidos de la morena se disparasen.

– Emma… –balbuceó ahogada por su propia respiración. Al oírla, la rubia aumentó aún más el ritmo del roce y ambas culminaron su rabioso deseo en un intenso orgasmo.

[…]

Era la primera vez que se duchaba con alguien que no fuera su marido. Las gotas de agua caían por el cuerpo del a rubia, deslizándose por su piel gracilmente en un efecto casi magnético e hipnótico para ella. Emma se sacudía el pelo con las manos, dejando que el agua lo bañara completamente. Sin duda era una imagen que quedó grabada a fuego en las retinas de la morena. Así como descubrir el cúmulo de cicatrices que coronaban la ancha y firme espalda de la comandante la aterrorizó. Marcas de latigazos por doquier cubrían su piel. Con cierto temor paseó la yema de los dedos por aquel escabroso contorno. La rubia respondió al contacto dándose la vuelta y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Le sujetó la mano con cariño y besó sus nudillos. Fue entonces cuando Regina comprendió la gravedad de aquellas cicatrices. Y es que el pasado de la comandante parecía ser de lo más sombrío e igual de sombría era su mirada al pensar en ello.

– ¿Cómo...? –quería preguntarle cómo se había hecho aquellas cicatrices, qué era lo que le había pasado, por qué a ella, por qué decidió hacerse pasar por el comandante Eduard Steklov. Quería preguntar mil cosas que se nublaron en el mismo segundo en que notó los suaves labios de Emma sobre los suyos, callándola con un beso de lo más intenso. La rubia pasó la mano por detrás de su nuca, acercándola más a ella y aumentando el frenesí de sus bocados, de sus mordidas, del jugueteo de su lengua con la suya. El tema de su pasado fue desapareciendo conforme las caricias de la comandante se desplazaban por su cuerpo, llegando a lo más hondo de su ser.

[...]

Días fríos y noches aún más frías. Esa era la mecánica que se vivía en el gulag. Horas y horas de intenso trabajo que no reconfortaba una cena pésima y un lecho medio podrido en el que yacer. Todo era sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había tenido que vivir ella. Sin embargo, la única luz que brillaba en medio de todo aquel desastre era ella, su comandante. Atesoraba cada minuto compartido entre los brazos de aquel demonio como si del mismo cielo se tratasen, era la energia que daba fuerza a sus días.

– Últimamente te noto más animada, me alegro –Elsa cogió una cucharada más de la supuesta sopa que les habían servido para cenar, pero que a Regina no le sabía a otra cosa que a calcetines remojados.

– Gracias –sonrió con timidez mientras hundía su propio cubierto en la comida.

– Desde la vuelta de Eduard hará un par de semanas que estás así –oscureció el tono al pronunciar aquello último, pero pese a ello lo que más llamó la atención de la morena fue el nombre que pronunció, "Eduard". No pudo evitar que una risa pícara brotara de sus labios– ¿Qué es tan divertido? –enarcó la ceja derecha.

– Nada, creo que te preocupas demasiado y como ya te dije... Eduard –carraspeó– no es tan malo.

– No tienes idea de lo que ha hecho o llegado a hacer, Regina... –la mirada de Elsa reflejaba un pánico sin igual– oigo muchos rumores de mis compañeras de barracón. Dicen que fue un agente doble ruso infiltrado entre los militares nazis... ¿Te imaginas? Vete a saber la de horrores que cometió estando infiltrado...

– Le das vueltas a todo, Elsa –dejó caer la cuchara en el plato y la miró de forma severa– lo único que a ambas debería importarnos ahora es salir de este maldito sitio antes que la sopa de calcetines empiece a parecernos un manjar –bromeó, ganándose la risa de su amiga.

– En parte tienes razón, es sólo que me importas y me da miedo que ese hombre te haga como a las otras...

– ¿A "las otras"? –parpadeó.

– Sí... –se acercó más a la morena y bajó el tono de voz– no eres el primer juguete que Eduard reclama como suyo. Está unos meses con ellas, varios quizás, y después desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Las malas lenguas dicen que se las lleva al bosque para matarlas –Regina se quedó en blanco. ¿Emma sería capaz de algo así? Tragó saliva.

– A mí eso me parece sólo un rumor absurdo... –esgrimió, intentando disimular su obvia preocupación.

– Puede, pero ya sabes lo que dicen... la mayoría de rumores esconden una gran parte de verdad.

[...]

Regina se pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas a aquello que Elsa le había comentado. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz Emma de hacer algo así? ¿De verdad lo habría hecho? Y, lo más inquietante de todo, ¿por qué demonios le daba un ataque de celos pensar que habían habido "otras" igual que ella? Chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio. Su colchón jamás le había parecido tan incómodo y su compañera de cama tan molesta. Quería explicaciones, las necesitaba. El sonido de la puerta la alertó y su mirada buscó al segundo la persona que estaba entrando al barracón. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando, entre la penumbra, distinguió los rasgos de Emma. La rubia se dirigió hacia ella, pero en lugar de su característica sonrisa ladeada se encontraba una tez de lo más seria. Ni siquiera había rastro de aquellos ojos burlones y a veces temibles, no. Emma reflejaba una tristeza que jamás le había visto.

– Necesito que me acompañes –hablaba en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse que la morena lo oiría. Ésta obedeció al instante, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la comandante, quien la agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la sacó rápidamente del barracón.

Ambas caminaron sobre la nieve hasta llegar al coche de la comandante. Se trataba de un coche francés, un Citroën 11 a juzgar por el modelo. A lo sumo, un vehículo confortable y de alta gama. Emma le abrió la puerta y la morena entró, acomodándose en el asiento. Una vez que la rubia estuvo dentro, encendió los motores y se alejaron del gulag, pasando el control de seguridad que flanqueaba la verja exterior. Regina no tenía ni idea de a dónde estaban yendo, pero la comandante parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, Emma aparcó el coche. No sabía cuántos kilómetros habrían recorrido, pero intuía que no estaban muy lejos del campo de trabajo, perdidas en la inmensidad del bosque.

– Salgamos fuera –pronunció sin emoción alguna, neutral y fría. La morena siguió sus órdenes y bajó del automóvil. Las temperaturas glaciales del campo no eran nada comparado con el frío que sentía en aquel momento. Emma pareció percatarte y se quitó su enorme abrigo para ponérselo por encima.

– Gracias… –balbuceó con timidez.

– No me las des, no ahora… –suspiró y bajó la mirada. Regina intuía que algo extraño estaba pasando y, de forma súbita, las palabras de Elsa impactaron con fuerza en su mente: "se las lleva al bosque para matarlas". Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Aquel no era su caso, verdad? Ni siquiera había pruebas de que algo así pudiera suceder.

– Emma… ¿Qué está pasando? –finalmente se decidió a preguntar, en una mezcla de esperanza y miedo aterradora.

– Pronto lo entenderás, pero espero que me perdones por esto… –cuando vio cómo la rubia sacaba de su funda la pistola de mano, algo en su mundo se detuvo. Contemplar de nuevo aquella Tokarev la sumió en un estado de pánico profundo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer con aquella arma?

* * *

**¿Qué creéis que hará Emma con el arma? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero leer vuestras opiniones al respecto! :) Mañana (si mi ordenador lo permite) el último capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado y que el final no defraude (lo siento si lo hace T^T)**

**Estoy muy agradecida a todas esas personas que me han ido acompañando por este camino hasta ahora, de verdad... ¡Gracias! **

**En especial, agradecimientos para: LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, maria luraschi, Sweet . Bastard, gencastrom09, franchiulla, Minicuda, kykyo-chan, danex19, HiddleSol**

**Os dejo con el capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Emma**

Las piernas le temblaban y un sudor frío corría su espalda. ¿Ése iba a ser su final? ¿Morir a manos de la persona a la que había entregado su corazón? Los castaños ojos de Regina denotaban su miedo. Un pánico fuera de lo común que no había vuelto a sentir desde el día en que la trajeron a Siberia. Emma echó hacia atrás el cañón de su Tokarev, cargándola, y la morena cerró los ojos. No iba a intentar huir, pues sabía que sería en vano. Tampoco suplicaría por su vida, ya que había visto a la comandante apretar el gatillo antes y sabía que no se andaba con contemplaciones. Tan solo cerró los ojos y esperó.

– ¿Qué haces? –la voz de la rubia hizo que entreabriera los ojos.

– Esperar… –respondió, confusa.

– ¿El qué? –Emma enarcó una ceja.

– A que me dispares… –la situación cada vez le parecía de lo más surrealista. Una sensación que tan sólo se acrecentó al oír la sonora risa de la rubia– ¿De qué te ríes?

– De ti –la sonrisa burlona no se había borrado del rostro de la comandante cuando, sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y devoró sus labios, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso– nunca te dispararía, Regina Mills.

– ¿Y por qué sacas la pistola? –aún entre los brazos de la rubia, no terminaba de sentirse cómplice en aquella situación.

– Porque voy a dártela –la liberó de su agarre y le puso la Tokarev en la mano derecha– está cargada, así que con apretar el gatillo es suficiente, ¿de acuerdo? –Regina asintió.

– ¿Por qué me la estás dando?

– Voy a irme y no quiero que te quedes aquí sin ningún tipo de protección –con la mano izquierda acarició delicadamente su mejilla.

– ¿A dónde? –definitivamente no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y no le gustaba nada.

– He de volver al gulag y tú debes quedarte aquí –alzó la muñeca y echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj– vendrán a buscarte en unos minutos.

– No pienso quedarme aquí y dejar que te vayas –Regina la agarró de la chaqueta del uniforme y tiró de ella hacia sí, besándola nuevamente. Un contacto que duró poco, pues Emma se separó al momento.

– Siempre tan testaruda… –sonrió– pero esto es distinto. Me da igual lo que opines, vas a quedarte. Debes quedarte.

– Pues quédate conmigo… no vuelvas… –una ansiedad viva empezó a correrle por las venas. El mero hecho de pensar en separarse de la comandante la atormentaba.

– Tengo que irme –la rubia se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su coche. Regina empezó a notar cómo le faltaba el aire y los nervios se apoderaban de su ser.

– ¿Es esto lo que has hecho con las otras? Dejarlas tiradas a su suerte cuando te has aburrido de ellas… –el despecho tomó sus labios, convirtiendo sus más oscuros pensamientos en ataques verbales. Emma se volvió hacia ella y con una rapidez sobrehumana le abofeteó la mejilla derecha. Prácticamente sin inmutarse, la cogió de la barbilla y se la levantó, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Unos zafiros azules que la atemorizaban y atraían a partes iguales.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –le lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió con fuerza– no ha habido otras, Regina. Sólo tú… tú haces que quiera monopolizarte, que mi mundo gire entorno a ti, que mis pensamientos sólo te nombren y que mis sueños te reproduzcan una y otra vez… –tenía sus suaves labios contra los suyos, rozándolos a cada palabra que pronunciaba– mi vida sólo tiene sentido por ti… y por eso debes salir de aquí lo antes posible.

– No le veo el sentido… –sentía su mejilla arder pero poco le importaba, ahora mismo varias lágrimas se colaban por sus ojos y se derramaban por su rostro. Emma se limitó a sonreír y limpiarle los lagrimones.

– Sólo hazme caso.

– Con una condición… prométeme que volverás y me explicarás todo esto… –la mirada de la morena se tornó completamente seria.

– Te lo prometo –depositó un casto beso en sus labios y volvió a darse media vuelta. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su Citroën, a Regina le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Emma se estaba marchando sin ella. Oyó el ruido del motor encenderse y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de su ser. No quería despedirse de la rubia, no sin haberle confesado al menos sus sentimientos. Cogió fuerzas de donde no las tenía e inspiró profundamente.

– ¡Te quiero, así que más te vale que cumplas tu promesa! –la rubia la miró unos segundos, confusa, para finalmente dibujar una sonrisa ladeada y bajar la ventanilla del automóvil.

– Lo sé –intensificó aún más aquella sonrisa y pisó el acelerador. A medida que veía el coche de la rubia convertirse en un insignificante punto en la lejanía, su corazón también empequeñecía. Se abrazó con fuerza a aquel abrigo que Emma le había dado, reconfortándose en su calor y cobijándose en ese olor dulce que le era tan peculiar.

No sabía qué era lo que debía esperar. O a quién. Sujetó firmemente el arma que la rubia le había entregado y permaneció inmóvil. Los minutos se sucedían, inexorables, al mismo tiempo que ella sentía cómo sus extremidades empezaban a dormirse víctimas del frío. De seguir así pronto perdería la consciencia y si la perdía no duraría ni un par de horas a esas temperaturas. Intentó centrar su mente en otra cosa. A lo lejos podía ver el gulag en el que había vivido sus últimos meses, aquel campo de trabajo forzado que tanto le había hecho sufrir y que la había recompensado con la persona que le había hecho sentir amor verdadero. En su mente empezaron a dibujarse vagos recuerdos de todo ese tiempo y fue entonces, observando desde la lejanía aquel lugar, que vio cómo sucedía todo. A penas una fracción de segundo, eso fue lo que tardó la explosión en materializarse. La noche se tiñó de rojo intenso y los árboles se sacudieron, víctimas del horrible estruendo. ¿De dónde había procedido aquella explosión? ¿Una bomba? No pudo evitarlo y de sus labios brotó un único grito: ¡Emma!

Empezó a ver borroso y notó cómo su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado "ahora no, mierda". Intentó mantenerse consciente pero el frío fue más fuerte, derrocándola y obligándola a caerse al suelo. La humareda de la explosión había tapado todo el cielo y su turbia mirada a penas podía distinguir nada. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Emma estaba bien? Necesitaba saberlo. Unas luces empezaron a brillar a su alrededor, chispeantes y oyó los ladridos de varios perros así como los apresurados pasos de alguien.

– ¡Está aquí! –oyó cómo gritaba uno de los que se acercaban. Poco después, la visión de un rostro sobradamente conocido.

– Daniel… –balbuceó, segundos antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

[…]

Los párpados le pesaban como nunca antes y sentía su cuerpo completamente muerto. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró a si misma en un lugar completamente nuevo: la enorme sala de un hospital de campaña. Junto a su camilla estaba Daniel, observándola con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

– Al fin has despertado –hizo el ademán de acariciarle la mejilla pero la morena apartó la cara.

– No me toques –le espetó a desgana.

– Sé que estás enfadada… tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero deja que me explique… –el hombre tragó saliva y se acercó más a ella– por favor…

– ¿Dónde está Em… –se mordió el labio al recordar que nadie debía conocer la identidad secreta de la rubia– Eduard? ¿Dónde está el comandante Steklov?

– ¿Eduard? –Daniel parpadeó– ¿Volvemos a vernos después de meses y me preguntas por Steklov? –la morena asintió. Lo que una vez sintió por el hombre que tenía delante se había desvanecido del todo– Nadie lo sabe, no después de la explosión –recordó la enorme nube de fuego saliendo del gulag y un pinchazo recorrió su columna vertebral.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Daniel?

– Teníamos que sacarte de allí, a ti y a todos los que pudiéramos. Nuestro gobierno no iba a consentir que los rusos encarcelaran a centenares de estadounidenses en esas condiciones tan pésimas… claro está que primero tuvimos que hacer varios preparativos…

– ¿Y la solución pasaba por volar el maldito campo entero?

– No se trataba sólo de evacuar a los nuestros, sino de mandar un mensaje. Teníamos que hacer saber a estos comunistas que con Estados Unidos no se juega, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? –intentó esgrimir una sonrisa cómplice que a la morena le resultó falsa.

– Lo que yo entiendo es que las personas os importamos bien poco, Daniel. Esta estúpida confrontación y vuestro ego patriótico a saber cuántas víctimas han causado y cuántas más causarán… por no hablar que dejaste que me capturaran, no moviste un solo dedo por rescatarme y me mentiste a lo largo de estos años. En lo que a mí respecta, entiendo que os podéis ir todos a tomar por culo.

– ¿Qué no moví un dedo? ¿Quién crees que le pidió al comandante que cuidara de ti, eh? ¡No podía sacarte de allí como si nada, necesitaba un plan! –el castaño dio un puñetazo en el colchón en un arrebato de impotencia.

– ¿Le pediste a Eduard que me vigilara? –parpadeó, confusa.

– Sí, ha estado trabajando con nosotros como agente doble todo este tiempo –se echó el pelo hacia atrás con pesadez– y en cuanto supe dónde te habían llevado le pedí que se hiciera cargo de ti hasta mi llegada, le exigí que nadie te pusiera un solo dedo encima y que te trajera al punto de encuentro en el día indicado –Regina se echó a reír ante lo irónico que le resultaba que la persona que debía vigilar que no la tocaran era la única que lo había hecho– ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?

– No es suficiente para mí, Daniel. No ahora. El último recuerdo que tengo de ti son las palabras que escribiste en aquel telegrama y eso es algo que mi memoria jamás borrará…

– Sabes que no iban en serio, yo…

– Vete –le cortó en seco– quiero estar sola, vete por favor.

– Como quieras –el hombre se levantó, sin disimular su obvio enfado, y se alejó de ella. Regina tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. ¿Quién era de verdad Emma? Se llevó las manos a la sien y la apretó con fuerza, masajeándola con los dedos. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, la situación la abrumaba por todos lados.

– Veo que está despierta, señorita Mills –otra voz masculina la sacó de su estado de frustración.

– Sí… ¿y usted es…? –le miró con la ceja alzada.

– Doctor Viktor Ivanov, estará a mi cargo hasta que recupere fuerzas –oír su nombre hizo que su cabeza se activara al segundo. Recordó el día en que descubrió la verdadera identidad de la comandante y su herida de bala… una herida que había cerrado el único cirujano al que la rubia siempre acudía. El mismo doctor que ahora ella tenía delante.

– Necesito hablar con usted, doctor –alzó el brazo y cogió a aquel hombre de la mano– es importante.

– Dispongo de algo de tiempo antes de visitar a mi próximo paciente, pero dese prisa señorita Mills, los heridos aumentan por momentos…

– Necesito que me cuente todo lo que sepa sobre Eduard Steklov –la firme mirada de Regina hizo que los ojos de Viktor la observaran por una milésima de segundo con desconcierto.

– Es un oficial ruso, su grado es el de comandant…

– No me ha entendido, doctor –le paró y bajó su tono– Quiero que me hable de Emma.

[…]

Nacida en el seno de una familia trabajadora rusa, la famosa clase obrera que lideró la gran revolución que acabó con el hasta entonces imperio de los zares, la rubia fue criada como un niño desde bien pequeña. Ser hija única puso una gran carga sobre sus hombros y a sus padres no les interesaba traer una mujer al mundo pues carecían de verdaderas oportunidades de éxito. Entrenó duro para ganar la aprobación de su familia, manteniendo un secreto que poco a poco fue devorándola pues debía convivir y creer una mentira que negaba a cada segundo su propio ser. Su identidad como Emma fue relevada por la máscara que Eduard empuñaba y la fuerza, posición social y orgullo que éste conllevaba.

A los escasos siete años la joven fue descubierta por un oficial del servicio de inteligencia ruso y llevada ante su principal secretario. La belleza andrógina y las múltiples cualidades de su persona la convirtieron rápidamente en el arma más letal que tenía el ejército, y la entrenaron a consciencia. El secretario, sabedor del secreto de la personalidad oculta de la rubia, hizo la vista gorda y la presentó al mundo como el joven niño promesa, el gran Eduard Steklov. Sin embargo, para poder igualar a sus homónimos masculinos, Emma recibía decenas de latigazos cada vez que fallaba en una misión, que se detenía a coger aire en las pruebas físicas o que tropezaba en sus estudios o exámenes técnicos. Dos eran los que conocían la verdad tras la máscara, el Secretario y el que fue y desde entonces siempre sería su médico y cirujano, el doctor Viktor Ivanov.

La rubia creció en unas condiciones extremas y tuvo que soportar de cerca los horrores de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue en esa época en la que los rusos supieron explotar sus cualidades y encantos. Emma trabajó como agente doble, infiltrándose entre las tropas de la SS alemana y aparentando ser un oficial más. Su atractivo y similitud aria hicieron de Eduard el objeto de deseo de la mayoría de mujeres de los altos cargos nazis. Un deseo que la rubia culminaba a cambio de secretos de estado que aquellas mujeres le confesaban entre jadeos y gemidos, llevándolas al extremo en sesiones maratonianas de sexo extramatrimonial.

Sin embargo, no sólo fue el juguete sexual de múltiples damas, sino que tuvo que soportar la crudeza de los campos de concentración, conviviendo en un lugar donde millones de personas eran erradicadas día a día, donde el olor a quemado y el humo siempre persistían y donde la locura de un solo hombre consiguió imponerse en las mentes de toda su nación. Y ahora, una vez terminada aquella cruel guerra, debía vivir como su propio gobierno era artífice de los mismos horrores que antaño habían combatido. Muerto el secretario que la presentó al mundo, el único conocedor de su oscuro secreto era su fiel cirujano y Emma se sintió con mayor libertad para ejercer su propia voluntad.

Quizás fue ese el motivo por el que decidió ayudar a los Estados Unidos. Traicionando a su patria y a sus creencias, volvió a ser espía doble y ayudó a un sin fin de mujeres a escapar del gulag siberiano. La mayoría de ellas eran previamente seleccionadas por el gobierno norteamericano. Algo que la llevó a contactar con el agente Daniel Mills el mismo día que Regina fue llevada a Siberia. "Que nadie le ponga un solo dedo encima". Un reclamo que la rubia tardó poco en desobedecer, pues si quería hacer suyo a algo o a alguien nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo. Un reclamo que más adelante se convirtió en algo más cuando empezó a sentir algo por aquella mujer de mirada castaña. Pero… ¿Por qué culparla a ella? Emma era simplemente el perro de caza. Un perro de caza que obedecía órdenes de ambos bandos.

– El comandante Steklov era un monstruo, sí. Era el demonio en persona. Pero era una bestia que la humanidad había creado y moldeado con sus propias manos –Regina cerró la cubierta del libro, ganándose los aplausos de una gran audiencia de personas. Cinco años habían pasado tras el estallido de la bomba en el gulag de Siberia. Cinco largos años de silencio en los que se había dedicado a escribir sus experiencias en aquel infierno y cómo una sola persona consiguió dar un brillo de esperanza a sus días. Todo en su vida había cambiado. Dejó a Daniel y se mudó, cambiando incluso de ciudad. No quería tener nada que ver con nadie que le recordara su escabroso pasado. Nadie salvo Elsa, con quien compartía piso. Ahora, frente centenares de ojos curiosos en aquella sala de actos, la morena exponía toda la verdad. O al menos parte de ella, ya que a petición del propio Ivanov decidió omitir la verdadera identidad de Emma. En su novela ella siempre sería Eduard Steklov.

Salió de aquel lugar tras el oportuno turno de preguntas de más de un lector entusiasmado y algún que otro escéptico y se echó a andar por los pasillos de la biblioteca que había acogido su charla.

– Un libro de lo más interesante –alguien pronunció a sus espaldas– me pregunto qué habrá sido del comandante Steklov… –conocía aquel timbre de voz y oírlo de nuevo hizo que el pulso se le acelerase. Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de bruces con aquellos ojos glaciales– hola –sin duda era ella, Emma. Aunque su aspecto había cambiado bastante pues había transformado su habitual uniforme en un espectacular y ceñido vestido y su cabello caía ahora por sus hombros en gráciles y perfectas ondas, no había confusión alguna. Sintió como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarla, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

– ¡Estúpida! Dijiste que volverías… –sollozaba contra su hombro y Emma le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

– Y he vuelto –le sonrió de lado y le alzó la barbilla.

– ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

– Necesitaba deshacerme de muchas cosas...

– Llegué a pensar que habías muerto y… –la rubia no pudo resistirse más y la besó, callándola con su lengua. Regina se dejó hacer, sintiendo los mordiscos juguetones y virulentos que tanto había echado de menos. Cuando se separaron, aún embriagadas por el efímero contacto, la morena no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

– Eduard Steklov murió en aquella explosión hará cinco años… o al menos eso es lo que el gobierno ruso cree.

– Si Eduard está muerto… ¿Con quién estoy hablando yo ahora? –la cogió por los bordes del vestido con una pícara sonrisa y la rubia rió.

– Con Emma… Emma Swan.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido este final? ¿Ha gustado, no ha gustado? Jajaja debo decir que no es el final que tenía en mente (yo quería hacer algo más macabro pero me lo prohibieron D:) pero bueeeh, todo sea por los finales felices que no nos dan en OUAT. De nuevo muchas gracias por haber seguido hasta aquí y espero vuestras opiniones! ;)**


End file.
